This World We Live In
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: Heroes rise and fall. Relationships and trusts are made and broken. Heroes are constantly clashing with one another, but there is one thing that they all have in common. They all protect this world we live in. DC/Marvel Mash-up.
1. Pilot

**Hey guys! Here, I'm writing a new idea that's been buzzing around in my head for a little while. My inspiration came while I was watching **_**Justice League**_**, **_**Justice League Unlimited**_**, **_**X-Men Evolution, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**_**, and the Marvel movies. This is a mash-up of DC and Marvel, and the inspiration for the story will stem from the sources listed above (and a little bit of internet research). **

**This is the Pilot chapter, just to see if people like it. If no one does, then I will just let this story lie. If you would like this to continue, please let me know and I will expand this into a true story. Also, let me know what characters you want to see in it. I won't include them all, but I'll try to squeeze in as many as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

This World We Live In: Pilot Chapter

The Daily Planet. New York's most prestigious newspaper. Run by the great J. Jonah Jameson. They never miss a story, which is why Jameson is always yelling his head off.

"Kent!" Jameson's voice echoed through the top floor of his newspaper building. "Get over here before I fire you!" The Daily Planet's best reporter hurried to Jameson's office before the editor exploded. Clark was sure Jameson wouldn't fire him, but it was better not to take chances.

"Yes, Jonah?" Kent asked as he closed the office door.

"I need you to cover the opening of that new park over on 28th. Think you can handle it?"

Clark Kent smiled, "Of course, but I'll need a photographer."

"Already got one." Jameson took a deep breath and hollered, "PARKER!"

A skinny teenage boy with fairly tame brown hair skittered into the office, a camera clutched in his hands. "Yes, JJ?"

"I need you to go with Kent here to get pictures at the park opening. Got that?"

Peter Parker's eyes widened, "A story with the great Clark Kent? It would be an honor!"

"Alright, boys," Jameson said, "take off."

The two made their way to the opening of the new park. "Alright, Peter," Clark said, "I'll get the stories, and you snap the pictures. Got it?"

"Of course!" Peter replied. He was just happy to be working with Clark Kent.

Just as the festivities were reaching their peak, someone had to crash the party. And that someone just had to be the Rhino. "Everybody out!" the Mayor yelled as Rhino began his rampage through the park. Peter tried to find Clark Kent in the crowd, but the reporter had disappeared.

"Guess, I have to do this myself," Peter said as he ran to the side of a building. He crawled up to the top of it and changed into his Spider-man costume. Then, he positioned his camera so that it had a clear shot of the park, and webbed it into place. "That should do nicely," he said, jumping down from the building and racing towards the park. "Hey, ugly!" Spidey yelled. "Is that a plat of meatloaf or is that just your face?"

"You!" Rhino's eyes narrowed as he made a beeline straight for Spider-man. "I'm going to crush you like the bug you are!"

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before," Spider-man rolled his eyes as he leapt out of the way. He shot webbing into Rhino's face, and pulled back to stop the gray monster's momentum. "You really should be more creative with your comebacks."

Suddenly, Rhino was blind-sighted and flew back thirty feet, taking Spider-man with him. Just in time, someone snapped the web and caught the wall-crawler in mid-air. When Spider-man looked up, he saw a blue and red chest with a large 'S' on it. "Superman?" Spidey looked up at the Kryptonian. "I was handling it."

"I just happened on be in the neighborhood and thought I'd help out," he replied.

"Well," Spidey replied, stepping back onto the ground, "I have a plan to finish him."

Rhino shook his head, "Get back here and let me crush you, bug!"

"Come and crush me," Superman retorted, floating in front of the Rhino. Behind Rhino, Spidey had stretched a web-net out between himself and a lamppost.

Rhino lowered his head and headed straight for Superman. The mighty hero punched him, sending him sailing back into the web-net. Spider-man held fast as the net stretched o its limit and flung Rhino high into the sky and far into the city. "I'm sure the police will find him," Spidey said.

"Not bad, kid," Superman laid a hand on Spider-man's shoulder. "Not bad." Then, the Kryptonian flew off and Spider-man went to change clothes.

"Parker! Parker!" Clark Kent's voice echoed through the deserted park.

"I'm here, Mr. Kent," Peter Parker ran up to the reporter, out of breath.

"Where have you been? Did you get _any_ pictures of what happened here?" Clark's voice portrayed his annoyance.

"Of course I did," Peter flipped open the screen of his digital camera and flipped through the photos of Spider-man and Superman fighting the Rhino.

"Well look at that," Clark looked pleasantly surprised. "Not bad, Parker," he ruffled the teenager's hair, "Not bad at all."

* * *

The Green Lantern flew over the Arctic Circle, his dark skin and green and black outfit completely out of place in this bleak landscape. But he was always flying over tropical regions, and he wanted a change of pace. There wasn't any big crime being committed right now, so John Stewart was happy to take a break.

As he flew over the landscape, a flash of color caught his eye. He stopped, landed on the ground, and went over to where it was. No harm in investigating. John walked up to a large block of ice that had something red stuck in it. John wiped away the frost to get a better look at what was inside. Suddenly, John's eyes widened as he got a good look at what was stuck in the ice. He wiped away more frost and got a complete look.

Inside the ice was trapped the First Avenger. Captain America was frozen just as he had fell into the freezing arctic water, seventy years ago. The Green Lantern stood back and began to melt the ice with his power ring. After about ten minutes, the First Avenger was lying on the ground with his shield at his side.

"Captain America?" John bent down to help the legend to his feet. "Are you aright?" Suddenly, John received a punch to the jaw that sent him to the ground, and Captain America placed a foot on his chest.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Are you and agent of HYDRA?"

"No," Stewart grunted. "I'm an American. My name's John Stewart."

"Are you sure?" Cap lifted his foot and helped up the Green Lantern.

"Positive." Just then, high-tech jets flew overhead, keeping a watch over the Arctic Circle.

"What-?" Cap looked confused, and then even more so when he caught sight of John's glowing power ring.

John put a friendly hand on Captain America's shoulder, "You've been gone a long time, Cap. Seventy years, in fact."

* * *

Hawkeye was perched on the edge of a building, looking down at a fight that was going on between a group of thugs and a guy dressed like Robin Hood. The Robin Hood character was shooting high-tech arrows at the thugs, but they would get through his defenses at one time or another. Hawkeye sighed. It was really sad when people tried to imitate him.

Just then, one of the thugs got up behind Robin Hood and gave him an elbow to the back, making him collapse to his knees. Hawkeye pulled out his bow and jumped down to save the day. In less than three minutes, Hawkeye had put every one of the thugs down with a special arrow, save for one who had gotten an uppercut to the jaw that knocked his lights clean out. Hawkeye folded up his bow and went over to help the green guy. His hat and mask had come off during the fight, and Hawkeye recoiled when he saw the stranger's face.

"Ollie?" Hawkeye said in surprise.

Green Arrow had been watching the entire fight, and he knew only one person who could shoot like this guy could. But he had to be sure. And now he was.

"Clint?" Green Arrow stood up, putting his hat and mask back on. "It can't be."

"It is." Hawkeye looked him over. "Are you supposed to be Robin Hood?"

"It's Green Arrow," Ollie replied dryly. He raised an eyebrow at Clint's outfit. "Purple? Really, Clint?"

"I think it's stylish. And I'm Hawkeye now."

"Sure it is," Green Arrow crossed his arms.

"What's with that tone? What's wrong?"

"You leave, we have no contact with you for eight years, and all you can say is what's wrong? I could give you an entire list telling you what's wrong!"

"Now calm down, little brother…"

"I don't have to be calm, Clint! You left the family." Green Arrows voice became softer, "You left me. You taught me everything I know about shooting a bow."

"And you're doing a great job."

Suddenly, a feminine voice came over his com-link, loud enough for Arrow to hear, "Clint, we have to get moving. Wrap it up, Barton."

"Barton?" Arrow's voice held only a hint of surprise. "So you changed your name."

"Now's not the time."

"Looks like you ran off with S.H.I. and left me in the dust."

"It was my calling, Ollie. The business thing wasn't."

"You were dad's pride and joy."

"I have to go," Hawkeye shot a grapple arrow on top of a building and left. When he reached the top, two darkly dressed women were waiting for him, one with blond hair and one with red hair. "Come on, Widow, Canary. Let's go." He raced off into the night. The red-head followed him. The blond stayed for a moment, looking at the dejected Green Arrow, and then the Black Canary disappeared as well.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was putting on one of his best suits. Hopefully today wouldn't be as disastrous as last night. Last night the Batman had been tracking a crime lord to his hide-out, when Ironman burst into the building, grabbed the crime lord, and took all the glory. Batman couldn't stand that egotistical, self-inflated superhero. Next time Ironman wanted to horn in on the Batman's job, he would have to take a number.

Bruce finished dressing and picked up a bouquet of flowers. White roses to be exact. Today was not a day for revenge, though. Today was a day for remembrance and mourning.

Bruce made his way to the top of his staircase, and his butler, Alfred was waiting at the bottom of it. "A Mr. Tony Stark is here to see you."

Bruce was stunned. He hadn't seen his closest friend for three years, since a year before Tony's Afghanistan incident. Tony had been there the day after Bruce's parents died, and Bruce had been there the day Tony's parents died.

"Let him in," Bruce ordered. He descended the staircase and met Tony at the bottom. Tony Stark was dressed in a somber suit, and his hair was combed neatly. He had a bouquet of orange and yellow flowers clutched in one hand. "Tony," Bruce gave him a slight smile.

"Hey Bruce," Tony smiled back. He held up the bouquet, "Lilies were your mom's favorite, weren't they?"

"No," Bruce replied, and Tony's face fell. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder, "But they were their favorite anniversary flower." Tony brightened once again.

Alfred drove the two of them to a graveyard, and accompanied the two to Bruce's parents' graves. Bruce placed his white roses in between the two graves, and Tony placed the lilies right next to them. The trio sat in silence for a long time, and then Bruce decided to walk to the alley where they were killed. Tony came with him, and Alfred stayed at the graveyard.

After a moment, Bruce looked over at his friend, "So what happened in Afghanistan?"

"What didn't happen?" Tony replied. "I was betrayed and nearly killed by the man who had replaced my father."

"Obadiah Stain?"

"You got it. I saw my weapons being used against the very people they were made to protect. I couldn't live with that."

"So you shut down the weapons part of your company. You're wounds-" Tony parted his jacket, revealing the arc reactor on his chest. "Is that your dad's thing?"

"An arc reactor, yes. It powers an electromagnet that keeps the bomb shrapnel from entering my heart. Enough about me, how've you been, Bruce?"

"Same as always," he said with a half-smile. They had reached the alley, and stopped for a moment of silence. Memories flooded Bruce's mind, and he tried to hold them back.

After a moment, Tony grabbed his hand in support and smiled. "I missed you, Bruce."

"I missed you too," Bruce replied.

The two of them decided to catch up, and after ten minutes a car horn honked. Bruce looked towards the street and saw a red-head driving a beautiful sports car. "There's my ride," Tony said, heading for the street.

"Is that Pepper Potts?"

"You bet," Tony replied as the crawled into the driver's seat.

"She's too good for you, Tony!" Bruce called out.

"That's what everyone says," Tony revved up the engine. "See you later, Bruce." Bruce waved as Tony Stark drove off.

Bruce had told everything to Tony, except for the fact that he was Batman. Not even Tony Stark got to know that. Ironman and Batman may not be a good fit for each other, but Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark sure were. Bruce mused on his double life with Tony as he made his way back to the car and Alfred.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! This is the Pilot chapter, just to see if people like it. If no one does, then I will just let this story lie. If you would like this to continue, please let me know and I will expand this into a true story. Also, let me know what characters you want to see in it. I won't include them all, but I'll try to squeeze in as many as I can. Reviews and critiques are appreciated, but please do not flame.**


	2. Pilot: Part 2

**Thanks to Lloyd RPGFan and cabrera1234 for your reviews! I would love to see a few more! I'm taking my inspiration for the characters from the sources stated in the previous chapter. Also, if you want to see **_**any **_**character in this story that is not mentioned, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll squeeze them in somehow. Thanks for reading!**

**-Cascade of Dreams**

* * *

_Pilot: Part 2_

This was the day! Ray Palmer licked his lips nervously as he entered a warehouse on the edge of town. It looked like a shady place, but the address on the business card Ray held told him this was the place. This was the place where he was starting a new stage in his science career.

When he entered the door, he was met by a pretty young woman with short brown hair, dressed in an outfit of yellow and black. She held out her hand in greeting, "You must be Doctor Ray Palmer."

"I am," Ray smiled, shaking her hand.

"I'm Janet van Dyne; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Henry Pym's assistant. Congratulations on becoming his new lab partner, I'm sure you'll both get along great! Come with me," she started walking down a hallway to the right.

"Well…thanks!" Ray said as he followed the lovely Janet.

They came to another door, and Janet grinned. "He's in here." She opened the door, revealing a huge laboratory. Inside, a man with unkempt blond hair was absorbed in what he was studying under a microscope. "Hank," Janet said gently. There was no answer, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "That's my scientist," she told Ray. "I'll get his attention." She snuck closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hank," she said, "you have a visitor."

"What?" Hank Pym's head shot up, and he looked up at Janet in surprise. "Who is it? Is it SHIELD again?"

Janet chuckled, "No. It's your new lab partner. Hank, this is Ray Palmer. Ray, this is Hank Pym."

Hank wiped his hands on his jacket and held out a hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you. Sorry, I was absorbed in my research."

Ray shook his hand, "Understandable."

"Well," Janet looked at the two scientists with a smile, "I'm going to go to lunch with Susan Storm, Hank. Be back in a while."

"See ya, Jan," Hank waved good-bye as she headed out of the lab. Then, he turned and looked at Ray, "So, you're then man with an alternative shrinking technology to Pym particles, huh?"

"That's right," Ray said proudly.

"Well, I'll have to see that later. Right now I'm studying a sample of the rare metal vibranium. It's fascinating."

"Vibranium! I thought Wakanda was shut off from the rest of the world."

"This sample was taken from right outside the border of Wakanda. SHIELD asked me to analyze this sample." Hank draped an arm over Ray's shoulder, "And since they asked me, they also asked you." Ray Palmer was nearly shaking he was so excited about being one of the first people outside of Wakanda to analyze vibranium.

Suddenly, the doors behind them banged open. "Did you forget something, Jan?" Hank asked without turning around.

"Actually, I did," a deep voice sneered. Both scientists turned around to face the stranger. It was a man with the face of a skull, dressed in black and wearing a white cape and hood. He held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. At the sight of the stranger, Ray felt a weakness enter his legs. Hank, on the other hand, just glared.

"So, you've decided to grace us with your presence, Taskmaster?" Hank's voice had taken on a steely quality to it.

"I have," Taskmaster confirmed. "However, I'm disappointed that my only opponent is Ant-Man, and his sidekick the Atom."

Being put down hardened Ray's attitude. Good thing both scientists always wore their suits. Ray Palmer stripped off his shirt and pants, revealing his red and blue Atom outfit. Hank Pym shrugged off his lab coat, showing his red and black Ant-Man uniform. His Ant-Man helmet slid over his head, and then both of them shrunk to microscopic size. Taskmaster crouched down, searching for the two superheroes he had to destroy.

"What's the extent of your size-changing ability?" Ant-Man asked Atom as they crouched out of sight.

"I can shrink to about any size and change my density, but my max size is my normal human size."

Ant-Man seemed to be formulating a plan. "I'll distract him for a while, and then when I give the signal, you hit him low as hard as you can. Got it?"

"What's the signal?"

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it." Ant-Man stepped out of hiding, and grew to his normal size. "The Atom is gone, come and get me."

Taskmaster stood up and smiled. He came in with a kick, which Ant-Man blocked. After a few more blows, it was plainly obvious that Taskmaster was the better fighter. Ant-Man didn't stand a chance if he kept with hand-to-hand combat.

They broke apart, "Why do you keep fighting like this? You know you don't stand a chance." Taskmaster was barely breaking a sweat.

"Well, I was waiting for help from some of my friends from below."

"What?" Taskmaster looked down. His legs were completely covered in a swarm of ants, and they were quickly covering the rest of his body. He shook one of his legs to try to get them off, and that's when they struck.

Ant-Man grew to a size of fifteen feet, and socked Taskmaster in the jaw. At the same time, Atom increased his density and slammed his hands into Taskmaster's ankle. Taskmaster went flat in the air and landed on the ground hard. Giant-Man grew to maximum size and laid his hand on top of Taskmaster. Atom grew to his normal size and knocked Taskmaster out with two well-placed punches.

Once both of the heroes were back to their normal size, they collapsed into their respective chairs and breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment, Ant-Man spoke up. "I guess we'd better call SHIELD." He picked up the phone, and then looked at Atom. "Atom, hm? I'd love to get a peak at your technology."

"I'd love to explain it to you," Atom replied with a smile.

"I look forward to it, partner," Ant-Man nodded as he dialed the phone.

* * *

The great Dr. Fate was meditating about a foot off the ground in his Tower of Fate, feeling the magical energies around him. Behind him a portal opened up, and another man stepped through. Fate could guess who it was without turning around or even opening his eyes. "Ah, Ancient One. I felt a disturbance in the magical energies a while ago; do you know what that was about?"

"Actually, I do," a voice said, though it was not the voice he expected to hear. This voice was deeper, and not cracked with age as he knew it should be. Fate turned to face the new arrival, and his eyes widened in surprise. Before him was not the wizened old body of the Ancient One, but that of a man who seemed to be in his early forties.

"And who might you be?" Fate asked, his voice sharp. "There is only one who is allowed to come into my home. Identify yourself!"

The man bowed, "I am Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme."

Fate couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Eye of Agamatto hung around Strange's neck, which could only mean one thing. "Then the Ancient One is-"

"I'm afraid so," Strange said, his eyes betraying his sadness.

"Well, you are welcome in my home," Dr. Fate stood up and strode over to meet Dr. Strange. "So you are the new Sorcerer Supreme."

"Thank you. The Ancient One chose me to take his place, and I hope I can do as well as him."

"If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I bought a house in the city, and it's now called the Sanctum Sanctorum. You are welcome there anytime as well."

"I know the place you speak of. It is one of the centers of magic. Good choice."

Suddenly, a vision swept up both Fate and Strange. Once the vision was over, the two looked at each other. "A terrible thing is about the descend on Earth," Fate said.

Strange nodded in agreement, "We must ready ourselves for the coming danger." He seemed already to be a seasoned Sorcerer Supreme. Dr. Strange left with a sweep of his cape and traveled back to the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Dr. Fate went to his crystal ball and gazed deep into its depths. "What is the universe preparing to unleash upon us?"

* * *

A streak of scarlet raced through the streets of Bayville, dodging cars and trying not to be seen. There were enough mutant haters to deal with, without letting them know there's one more in their town to deal with. Even the fastest man alive could be late if he slept in long enough. And he was the fastest man alive now, since the Flash had just turned eighteen.

Wally West had gone home for the weekend to celebrate his birthday, and thought he could make it to school on time on Monday morning. However, Wally had slept in and was now just trying to make it to school before first period ended. If he didn't Professor Xavier would have his hide. Wally was stuffing a scone down his throat as he ran, something his mother had warned him never to do.

He made it to the school with ten minutes to spare. Wally snuck in quietly and slipped into his desk. His Math teacher, Mr. Reihl, turned around and stared straight at him. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. West. What was it this time?"

"Car trouble?" Wally offered. Mr. Reihl narrowed his eyes and turned back to the board. He knew very well that Wally West didn't drive a car.

Wally got out a notebook and began copying down the notes as quickly as possible. Once he was done, Scott Summers leaned over with a smirk, "Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"You're telling me," Wally said.

Scott dug into his backpack, pulled out a granola bar, and handed it to him. "Good to have you back, Wally," Scott smiled.

After school, everyone staying at the Xavier Institute hurried home for a training session, and to be able to use their mutant powers once again. Instead of getting into Scott's car, Wally decided to walk home. As he started on his route, Kitty Pryde cought up with him.

"You mind if I walk with you?" she asked.

"If you can keep up," Wally replied with a slight smirk.

The two walked in silence for a while, and then Kitty spoke up. "Wally, I, um, don't know how to, like, say this right. But I, um, really…like you." She blushed fiercely and turned away.

Wally was stunned. It took a lot of guts to say that. And truth be told, he like Shadowcat quite a bit too. "You do? Well…I like you too."

"Really?" Kitty's eyes brightened.

"Ya," he said, slipping his hand into hers. "But let's take it slow, k?"

"Alright!"

Wally felt a warmth inside. He was actually really happy like this. The two of them held hands all the way to the Institute. Once there, they changed into their X-Men uniforms for a training session. Wally's was recreation of his uncle Barry's Flash outfit, except it had X medallions on the shoulders and belt.

Wally, ironically, was the last one to arrive. Logan was standing at the entrance with a disapproving face. Actually, that was his normal face; just plain angry. "Watch yourself, Speedy. Your speed won't be to your advantage in this course."

Flash groaned as he entered the Danger Room. If this training session didn't kill him, he'd be lucky. And probably eat at least 2000 calories afterward. If he was lucky. Wally got in a defensive stance, waiting for the surprise to come.

* * *

It was the spring Equinox, and the celebration of the Warrior's Festival. The warriors of Asgard joined the warriors of Themyscira at their home to celebrate victories gone by and ones to be had in the future.

Thor, Prince of Asgard, was thoroughly enjoying himself. Especially since the Amazon warriors were eyeing his mighty physique. It was not unusual for Amazons and Asgardians to get together. Thor wondered if any of them were worthy of the Prince of Asgard.

Suddenly, he bumped into an Amazon. "Excuse me, miss," he said. The woman in front of him was stunning. Nearly as tall as he was, with thick black hair and a fabulous build. He introduced himself, "I am Thor."

"I'm Diana," the Amazon replied.

"Ah, I see you two have met," Odin appeared along with Hippolyta. "That's good."

"Why, father?" Thor asked.

"This is Princess Diana of the Amazons."

"And a very good princess at that."

"We have decided," Hippolyta said, "that the Prince of Asgard and the Princess of Themyscira shall be wed."

"Excuse me?" Diana's eyes widened.

"Father, you can't," Thor pleaded.

"We shall begin the wedding plans immediately," Odin decreed as the two rulers moved to join the festivities. Thor and Diana stayed where they were, unsure of what to say to each other.

* * *

**How is it so far? If you would like me to continue, please let me know. Or just let me know how I'm doing. The X-Men are based off of **_**X-Men Evolution**_**, so I changed Flash a little to match it. I will plan out an entire story around this, but here is the beginning. Hope you have enjoyed it. Keep reading, true believers!**

**-Cascade**


End file.
